


S4的夏天

by Thinleaf (orphan_account)



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25119775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Thinleaf
Summary: 非常古早的文坑补发一下，也不知道什么时候填，也可能不填了
Relationships: S4 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	1. S立方与S4

在吉本兴业学园里有一个名为S4的团体。木全翔也、大平祥生、金城碧海、鹤房汐恩这四个总是玩在一块儿的二年级生，由于名字的首字母都是S，又都出生于同一年，学校里爱看帅哥也爱看偶像剧的女生们就私底下给他们起了个碰瓷某经典偶像剧的团体名称“S4”。

不过S4原本是只有三个人的，那会儿女生们也不管他们叫S4，而是叫“S立方”。S立方包括翔也、祥生和碧海，都是二年A班的学生，而汐恩是最近才转学到S立方隔壁的B班的新成员。因为长得不错，在汐恩刚转学过来的时候，A班的女生一到课间就全跑出去偷看他了，整个教室顿时空了一半。

这会儿正是炎热的七月份，坐在窗边的祥生掏出手帕按了按额角，对坐在隔着一个过道的木全说：

“今天教室里也太安静了，真令人不习惯。”

翔也正在座位上挤眉弄眼地做一套从新一期时尚杂志上学来的瘦脸操，听到祥生的话转过头来“啊？”地发出疑问，却由于还没整顿好自己的表情而把祥生吓了一跳。

“翔也，做这个真的有用吗？我看你做的时候脸倒是变丑了。”祥生在翔也面前是毫不收敛的毒舌状态。

“当然了！杂志上可是写着连深恭都有在做呢。”翔也反驳道。

坐在翔也后面的深田恭子粉丝金城碧海吐槽道，“翔也的颜面基础和深恭还是不一样的吧？而且你在做这个的时候已经又把你后援团的女生吓跑几个到隔壁班去了哦。”

碧海煞有介事地吓唬翔也，翔也也发挥着装疯卖傻的天赋很认真地表演出担忧的样子：

“怎么办啊？要怎么挽回我的粉丝们？说起来我好像还没见过隔壁班那个转学生长啥样啊。”

“我也没见过。”祥生说。

“我也。”碧海说。

“不行啊，要知己知彼才能百战百胜，我们要主动了解敌情才能赢得胜利！”翔也仿佛已经把隔壁班的转学生当作假想敌，点燃了不知道哪里来的斗志。不过反正祥生和碧海都闲着没事，他们总是会陪着自己一块胡闹的。

于是，在当天中午，S立方三人穿越重重人海，终于在B班窗外挤进了第二排的神席，又加上周围都是女生，三人凭借着先天的身高优势终于看清了传说中的转学生——

“啊咧……除了眼睛挺好看的之外也蛮普通的嘛。”三人只能看到转学生在吃着便当，因为他坐得离门口远，所以看的最清楚的部分也只有蓬松的棕色短发和他的眼睛。祥生最先给转学生下了评语，这句话引起周围女生的强烈不满，纷纷向他投来恼怒的目光。

“……”近视的碧海突然想起来自己忘记戴眼镜了，只好眯起眼睛试图从狭窄的视野里看清转学生的样子，但是失败了。这时，转学生却好像意识到正在被人看着，转过头来看向窗外，正好看到碧海眯起眼睛在看自己。

“这个人好像一只藏狐啊。”鹤房汐恩这么想着，忍不住笑了起来。他这一笑，让窗外的女生们纷纷倒吸了一口凉气，然后发出各种压抑着音量的尖叫声——“牙白，超可爱！”

“他确实还挺帅的啊。”老练的颜值评论家木全翔也最后发表了评语。

不过让S立方没想到的是，中午他们还在隔着教室窗户和一堆人围观鹤房汐恩，当晚就已经到人家家里去了。

事情的经过十分简单，他们三个人放学一块走路回家，在路上遇见了骑着自行车的鹤房汐恩，结果不知道是因为自行车刹车坏了还是因为鹤房汐恩根本就不会骑自行车，他们就这么看着被无数女生仰慕的帅哥转学生在自己面前摔了个四仰八叉。虽然鹤房汐恩转来隔壁班让S立方集体掉粉了，但是遇到这种紧急情况三个人还是立马冲了上去把鹤房汐恩扶了起来，看他脸上都擦伤渗血了并且又扭伤了脚，三个人强行像绑架一样把鹤房汐恩架着送回了鹤房家。

四个人坐在鹤房的房间里（其实是三人，鹤房屁股摔开花了只好在床上趴着），终于有了第一次正式的相互自我介绍。S立方发现鹤房不仅名字也是S打头，而且还和他们三人是同年出生，敌意瞬间消失了。

祥生拍了拍趴在床上抱着枕头的汐恩的肩膀：

“汐恩，加入S立方当我们的小弟吧。”

“凭什么我是小弟？！”汐恩抬起头瞪了祥生一眼，却由于用力牵扯到受伤的部位立马疼得嚎叫了一声。

“因为你的确是我们当中出生最晚的啊。而且你还是学校里的新人。”碧海推了推眼镜，有理有据地陈述着理由。

“乖，汐恩弟弟。”翔也直接对汐恩用上了亲密的称呼，试图使他在感受到集体的温暖和关怀之下答应加入。

最后，鹤房汐恩就这么稀里糊涂地加入了S立方。第二天四个人一块来上学的场面堪称轰动，当晚S4这个新的组合名称就横空出世了。

当然，后来元S立方的几位发现，比起隔壁班，鹤房汐恩更像是从隔壁星球来的，但这也是后话了，就暂且不表。


	2. 蒙面卡拉OK大赛

鹤房汐恩最近迷上了韩国综艺《蒙面歌王》，每晚洗澡的时候都要在家里的浴室里唱上那么几段。过了没几天，一家人吃晚饭时，鹤房妈妈亲切地告诉他：

“汐恩这段时间准备期末考压力一定很大吧？等后天考完试之后就多和同学们一块好好玩一玩，到外面唱个卡拉OK什么的吧！”言下之意就是“你别在家里唱了，请出去祸害你的同学们”。

但是脑袋一根筋的汐恩没有多想，他兴高采烈地接受了母亲热情的提议。第二天中午，他抱着便当兴冲冲地到A班向他的三位朋友提出了自己的秘密企划：

“我们来办蒙面卡拉OK大赛吧！”

“支持。”音乐鉴赏爱好者1号金城碧海第一个赞成。  
“支持，期待。”音乐鉴赏&唱歌爱好者木全翔也第二个赞成。  
“那就勉强支持一下吧……”并不是太擅长唱歌的大平祥生被迫赞成。  
S4蒙面卡拉OK大赛参赛者就这么敲定了。

有了参赛者，还需要几位评审老师。经过一下午的软磨硬泡，他们找来了擅长“痛式抒情”的床波志音、在EXPG进行过声乐培训的佐藤来良和参加了话剧社表现力丰富的宫岛优心作为评审，并决定了赛制：四位参赛者分别戴上不同的面具演唱自己选择的曲目，然后综合评审老师打分和机器打分决出名次，最后再进行揭面具亮相颁奖环节。

期末考虽然难熬，但约定好在考完试那天晚上举办的卡拉OK大赛却让S4仿佛打了鸡血一样，四个人都在家里偷偷苦练，尤以鹤房汐恩为甚，这使鹤房妈妈对自己当初的唆使感到十分后悔。等到正式比赛的这天晚上，鹤房妈妈目送着儿子兴致勃勃出门去的身影，终于长长舒了一口气。

七个人聚集在KTV包厢里。主持人兼评审之一的优心掏出几个揉皱的纸团，告诉他们这里面写有出场顺序，让他们每人各抽取一个。决定出场顺序后参赛者围在一起点歌（为的是不让评审看到谁点的是哪首歌），然后集体在后台（实际上就是洗手间里）等待上场表演。顺带一提，为了不让评审从衣着上区别出来，四人还特地统一穿了白色T恤和黑色长裤。

“我到底做错了什么要在这里受罪？”四个人挤在狭小的洗手间里候场时，祥生忍不住长叹一声。又有谁见过明明是来唱卡拉OK却非得把自己关在洗手间里的奇葩人士呢？没错，就是他们S4。幸好洗手间打扫得比较干净，也没什么奇怪的气味，不然有轻微洁癖的祥生可能会当场冲出包厢弃权逃命。

S4的第一届蒙面卡拉OK大赛终于正式开始了。（也不知道会不会还有下一届）

第一位登场的选手戴着布丁狗的面具，他的参赛曲目是新晋人气韩团GOT7的《My Swagger》。作为开场第一首歌，他十分成功地点燃了评审老师的tension，一曲唱毕，三位评审已经止不住地一边口中唱着“tip tap tip tap tap”一边摇头晃脑了。屏幕上给出了85分，这位选手如获大赦地跑出包厢呼吸新鲜空气去了。

第二位参赛选手戴着小丑的面具上来唱了一首去年的大热单曲《DOMINO》。他唱得相当投入，似乎还在中途触及了什么伤感回忆似的伸手抹了抹眼睛，最后发现自己还戴着面具，只好作罢。评审席上的床波志音第一个站起来鼓掌，显然他在这位选手的歌声里找到了共鸣。评分软件给他打出了92分的高分。

第三位选手唱的是EXILE的经典名曲《Lovers Again》，这是比《DOMINO》更为柔和的一首情歌，评审席上的佐藤来良十分认真地聆听着，还随着节拍轻轻地点着头。但有些可惜的是这位戴着狐狸面具的选手不怎么擅长唱高音，最终他获得的机器评分是90分。评审们觉得这三位选手的水准都非常不错，于是十分期待最后一人登场献唱。

最后一位选手戴着外星人面具风风火火地走了上来。音箱里开始响起节奏强劲的音乐，宫岛摸了摸下巴，心想这位选手真是相当大胆啊，居然选了东方神起的《Why？（Keep Your Head Down）》这么高难度的曲子。主歌部分的完成度尚可，然而到了副歌部分的一句“Why~~~~~”出现了惨不忍听的跑调状况，评审老师们出于礼貌面带微笑地听完了整首歌，手心里都是汗。由于存在较大失误，机器评分只有78分。

三位评审的意见和机器评分大致上相同。最后四位选手一起站在台上，宫岛老师拿着麦克风宣布了比赛结果，冠、亚、季军分别是小丑、狐狸和布丁狗，外星人选手遗憾垫底。四人摘下自己的面具，结果下面坐着的来良、志音和优心开始狂笑。

“天啊，你们真的都不换个和自己形象不一样的面具吗？！”来良笑得小虎牙都收不回去了。

失策了！鹤房汐恩手插裤兜，有些后悔地想，是不是如果他不戴外星人面具，排名可以再靠前一点，那就不至于垫底这么丢人了。可恶！

比赛圆满结束了……不，还没有。他们突然想起来忘记决定给冠军的奖励和最后一名的惩罚了。又经过了一轮紧张的讨论，最后现场定下了冠军木全翔也的奖励是：从下学期开始免费享受一星期的鹤房汐恩帮忙跑腿买炒面面包的服务；而垫底的鹤房汐恩的惩罚是：从今天开始把自己的line头像换成自己拿着外星人面具做鬼脸的照片，时长一周。对以上的奖惩措施，鹤房汐恩发出了严正的抗议：“为什么似乎我被惩罚了两遍？”

翔也安抚般地摸摸他毛茸茸的脑袋，笑着说：“汐恩啊，虽然这里面碧海跑得比你快，但是他是第二名，我总不能让拿了第二名的人跑腿嘛，你说对不对？”汐恩想了想似乎也有点道理，傻乎乎地点了点头。翔也看他点头，拍了拍他的肩膀笑眯眯地说：“那就这么愉快地决定啦。”

大家一起把汐恩围住，将他按在沙发上，拿出了手机。祥生兴致盎然地把外星人面具塞进汐恩手里，催促道：“来吧来吧汐恩，不要因为被大家看着就觉得羞耻哦。”

鹤房汐恩又一次被这三人劝诱着做了自己根本没有相关意愿的事情（后来他猜测他们几个可能学过催眠）。他的丑照放在line头像的那天正好是学期的最后一天，隔壁班来看他的女生数量直线下降。

他懂了，这一定是A班那三个家伙在变相报复他，一定是这样没错。


	3. S4的时尚意识

S4之所以受人瞩目，本质上还是因为四个人都是帅哥。但是对于所谓的造型和时尚搭配，四位似乎有着完全不同的想法。

祥生最近在沉迷韩团BTS，购入了一批BTS同款衬衫、同款毛衣、同款夹克、同款耳钉……整个人打扮得十分明亮时髦。学校并不明令禁止染发，于是他把头发也染成了灰金色，即使是穿着千篇一律的制服也在人群中十分显眼，汐恩还曾经吐槽过他这是故意在耍心机。

碧海的私服风格相当低调，S4在周末聚到一块的时候，他身上永远是黑白配的搭配，只有在发型和耳饰上会稍微弄点花样。有一次在碧海家做作业时，翔也和祥生还特地去看了碧海的衣柜，发现还真的几乎就没别的颜色的衣物。祥生忍不住吐槽碧海的搭配过于单调，碧海却有些无辜地说：“我明明有白色T恤、白色衬衫、白色毛衣、白色卫衣，有黑色T恤、黑色衬衫、黑色风衣和黑色裤子，还有黑白条纹衬衫，怎么就单调了？”祥生听出来他的衣服居然都是经过精心挑选的黑白单品，一时语塞，从此以后再也不和碧海讨论这个话题了。

汐恩则是相当随意的普通高中男生休闲风格，尽管没有特意挑选搭配的服饰，良好的身材比例还是让他看起来穿什么都挺帅。他喜欢军绿色和棕色的单品，碧海觉得这两个颜色很老年人，他反问碧海：“你一个整天黑白配的人为什么要吐槽我，请告诉我理由？”这句话成功地把碧海噎住了，成为了鹤房汐恩生命中具有历史意义的一刻：第一次在S4内部吐槽battle中赢得胜利。从这天起，“请告诉我理由”成为了S4的一个梗，并迅速向整座吉本兴业学园进行病毒式扩散。

说出来或许会让其他人有些惊讶，但S4里最在意时尚资讯的人其实是翔也。课间时他总是会拿出一本最新的时尚杂志，对着上面的当季新品指指点点，品头论足一番，然而祥生看了看他日渐变厚的锅盖般的黑发刘海造型和万年不变的圆框金丝眼镜，不由得在心里第20000405遍猜测正在浏览最新秋装情报的木全翔也和买衣服剪头发时的木全翔也或许不是同一个人。

“周末去买衣服吧！”翔也合上杂志，激情提议道。杂志的封面一角写着“换季sale 必买单品不容错过“这样煽动人心的标题，碧海从翔也手肘底下把杂志抽出来翻了翻。

“支持。”碧海第一个响应。  
“支持，期待。”祥生想到BTS代言的服装品牌大概也要换季sale了，第二个响应。  
“汐恩大概也是支持的，那就这么定了吧。”翔也擅自帮还在隔壁班没能参与讨论的汐恩做了决定。三个人把碰头的时间和地点也定了下来，然后在名为“蔷薇色高校生活”的四人line群聊里把这件事告诉了汐恩。

“为什么我又被擅自决定了行动啊？？”汐恩在座位上捏着手机陷入错乱。不过错乱归错乱，周六的下午他仍然乖巧地赴了约。

这一带是全市最大的步行街，在这个天气晴好的周末，路上都是打扮入时的年轻人，尤以闺蜜和小情侣为多。S4的四位，翔也和祥生走在前面，碧海和汐恩走在后面，在街上慢慢逛了起来。但是汐恩的注意力并不在商店的橱窗上，他觉得那边的jk们手里拿着的可丽饼和奶茶看起来比较有吸引力。马路对面有一家新开的贡茶，听说是在中国很火爆的奶茶店，视野里排队的人一眼望不到队尾。

“你们要不要喝奶茶？我去买吧。”汐恩跟着其余三人走进一家服装店，一边问道。在得到三位的赞成意见后，汐恩开心地去排队了。他排在队伍的最后，回头看了看在对面店里挑选衣服的三人，突然觉得自己像是陪着三个女朋友来逛街。

祥生和翔也挑了一堆款式前卫、颜色鲜艳的衣服，非要塞给碧海试穿。碧海拿着这堆花花绿绿的玩意儿，感觉自己额头在冒冷汗。但他拗不过那两人，只好勉强试了几身，出了试衣间被祥生和翔也围着狂夸了一通。原本他都被夸得真的有点心动了，但是在看到那两个人拿出了手机试图从各个角度对着他拍照后似乎明白了什么，转头就回到试衣间里换回了自己的衣服，毅然决然地把那堆衣服全部放了回去。

“好可惜哦~至少让我们拍个照嘛。”祥生无奈地摇摇头，心里想的却是：太可惜了，明明马上就能拍到宝贵的画面了的。要是拿出去卖给空手道部那几个女生还能小赚一笔呢。

“你们休想……”碧海理了理外套的领口，看着翔也说，“我倒是觉得翔也才真的需要换换造型呢。”

“你说得也有道理。”祥生也把目光投向穿着宽松白T恤、宽黑色休闲裤和黑色运动鞋的翔也。翔也感受到两人不怀好意的目光，露出惊恐的表情：“干嘛？我有我自己的fashion sense，你们少管了！”

“什么什么？”汐恩提着打包好的奶茶走过来，看到平时欺负他最起劲的翔也花容失色，自然是要第一时间了解情况。

“没什么。”翔也立即恢复了平静的表情，微笑着拿过汐恩手上的一袋子奶茶。鹤房汐恩在之前几次聚会喝奶茶之后就成了负责点单（和跑腿）的人，虽然刚才忘记问他们要喝什么了，但凭借记忆还是给每个人点了各自爱喝的口味：他自己是加两份珍珠的原味奶茶，祥生是加珍珠的抹茶拿铁，碧海甜食苦手只爱喝不加糖的桂花乌龙茶，而翔也的焦糖奶茶非要加三份珍珠。

四个人像JK一样围在一起嘬着奶茶。汐恩一口气从杯子里吸上来一堆珍珠，腮帮子鼓得像只仓鼠。他惬意地嚼完嘴里的珍珠，继续向其他两个人提问：

“刚才翔也怎么了吗？”

翔也差点被吸上来的珍珠噎到。碧海舔了舔嘴唇：“我和祥生觉得翔也需要在形象上作出改变，寻求自我的突破。”祥生在一旁优雅地点了点头表示赞同。

“好啊！这个提议很正确嘛。”汐恩猛地拍了拍翔也的背，笑嘻嘻地说。最后，在翔也义正言辞的激烈反抗之下，祥生摆了摆手，示意汐恩和碧海把翔也拖进了路边一家大头贴店。这家店提供了变装拍照的进阶型服务，翔也双手被按住，看着祥生面露笑容地在那一排衣架前对着JK制服、lolita洋装和各种假发间挑挑拣拣，脸都白了。

“不要紧张，翔也，上回我们去话剧社找优心玩的时候你还把人家的公主假发套在头上笑得很开心呢。”祥生温柔地劝导着。  
“是啊。请直面你内心的欲望，勇敢接受新事物。”碧海努力憋着笑，摆出一脸正色附和道。  
“乖，翔也哥哥。”汐恩试图通过亲昵的称呼让翔也放下内心的不安。

这天晚上，除了翔也之外的三个人心满意足地拿着翔也身穿粉色Lolita洋装、头戴金色大波浪假发的大头贴回家去了。翔也想起自己在机器前被迫做出“piropirorin”的魔法少女pose，不禁在心里流下了屈辱的泪水。

这一集，S4内部的mounting ranking*终于发生了变化。

mounting ranking：出自日剧《first class》。


	4. 意外的重逢

大平祥生最近沉迷追星，追的是当红的韩国男团BKS。

S4的其他人刚知道这件事的时候，都有些吃惊，并纷纷在脑内幻想起追星男孩大平祥生的日常。

翔也想：祥生会像那些女生一样去他们的推特下面狂吹彩虹屁吗？  
汐恩想：祥生会在演唱会上挥舞着手灯疯狂尖叫吗？  
碧海想：祥生会去看网上的那些CP同人文学吗？

三人各怀鬼胎地看向祥生。他正戴着耳机沉浸在音乐里，忽然感觉到有奇怪的视线在自己身上，抬起头来被那三个人吓了一跳。

“你们干嘛用这么奇怪的眼神看着我？”祥生摘下耳机不解地问。三人不约而同地摇摇头：“没什么。”

“对了，BKS过两周在东京有个新专辑签售会，你们可不可以陪我去参加一下？”

“支……不对，签售会为什么也要我们一块参加啊？”翔也收住已经溜到嘴边的“支持”，疑惑道。

“当然是为了让你们也亲身感受到BKS的魅力啊！”祥生开始向三人推销，“他们会在现场表演一部分新专辑的曲目，那种拔群的帅气舞蹈和强大的歌唱实力不亲眼看看将会成为一生的遗憾！”

“你这是不是吹太过了……”汐恩小心翼翼地说。

“去吧。我支持。”一直低着头摆弄手机的碧海突然表示赞成。“陪祥生去看看也无妨。”

于是，有了在S4中话语权占上风的两人的合意，东京签售会一日游的行程就这么定了下来。出发前，祥生忍不住在心里夸自己：拉了这几个家伙陪我，我就不至于是全场唯一的男饭了，完美避免了尴尬，我太聪明了。

然而这次的计划却不是那么成功。S4坐上新干线的时候，祥生在手机上看到了签售会因故改期的新闻。

“怎么会这样子……”祥生有些失落。  
“没关系啦祥生！改期而已，大不了下次再来。”乐天派鹤房汐恩安慰道。  
“今天干脆就在东京好好玩一玩也不错啊。”翔也附和着汐恩。  
“难得到一次东京，就开心地玩一天吧。”碧海说。其实他对签售会没太大兴趣，原本是想借着这次到东京的机会去买附赠限定特典的今日发售的《塞〇达传说》系列新作游戏，结果现在祥生的签售会计划泡汤了，他反而不好意思说出自己的想法了。

最后四个人去了秋叶原。

秋叶原的大街和大阪不一样，随处可见的身穿各式独特服装的店员们在街头热情地向路人们分发着传单，热烈介绍着自家的店铺特色，多半是一些主题丰富的咖啡厅和餐厅，也有一些网咖。发传单的基本上都是年轻可爱的女孩子们，S4出于礼貌向来是没法拒绝女孩子的，不多时每个人手里都已经拿了厚厚一沓传单了。

汐恩走得有点累了，他停下来站在路边，用那一沓传单当作扇子给自己扇风：“我们要不要找个地方歇会儿啊？差不多也是午饭时间了。”

“嗯，确实该找个地方吃饭了。”祥生点点头，开始翻阅起自己手里的传单。“女仆咖啡厅，怎么样？”  
“不好吧……有些店花样太多了，感觉太羞耻了。”汐恩想起自己曾经在电视上看过某个综艺节目，主持人到女仆咖啡厅取材结果被女仆们逼着进行了奇怪的仪式。  
“这个怎么样？”碧海抽出一张传单递到三人面前。做成羊皮纸效果的传单上写着“执事咖啡厅”，还标注了店员全部为男性，但男性和女性顾客是同样大欢迎。  
“嗯……我觉得还不错。店员全是男生的话应该不会那么尴尬吧。”翔也说。

执事咖啡厅位于商店街二楼。身着棕色西服、戴单边眼镜的年轻男性店员俯身鞠躬，说着“少爷们，欢迎回家”一边为他们推开大门，店内的装潢让四个高中生感觉自己仿佛穿越到了欧洲某处的城堡中。他们选了个角落里的卡座小心翼翼地坐下来，马上就有穿着黑色燕尾服、将头发一丝不苟地梳到脑后的帅气店员过来给他们送上茶水和菜单。

汐恩不由得多看了几眼这名店员。突然，他小声惊叫起来：  
“琉斗？”

那名店员听到汐恩的惊呼，也抬头看了过来，随即脸上露出惊喜的表情：  
“汐恩！啊……好巧！”

岩崎琉斗是汐恩转学前的同班同学（此处省略另外三人终于意识到原来汐恩不是从隔壁星球过来的）。在琉斗打工的地方意外地重逢，汐恩的欢喜之情自不必说，就连祥生心里的些许阴霾也被一扫而空，替他开心。一直有些担心的另外三个人看祥生高兴起来了，也暗暗松了一口气。由于琉斗身为“执事”必须优雅地履行职责，所以S4先在秋叶原逛了一圈，碧海也买到了自己想要的游戏卡带。琉斗和他们约好下班后碰面，五个人在汤咖喱专门店里大快朵颐了一顿。饭后，琉斗兴致勃勃地问他们，要不要来看他的乐队演出。

“真好啊……”翔也看着在台上抱着贝斯酣畅淋漓地演唱着的琉斗，发出了羡慕的感叹。  
“我想他一定是过得充实又快乐。”虽然汐恩是在琉斗转学后才转到吉本兴业，但此刻乐队演出的气氛深深感染了他。他能感受到现在在台上的琉斗是真的在享受着演出。  
碧海跟随着音乐的节奏轻轻打起了拍子，露出赞赏的笑容。  
祥生却觉得有点想哭，不仅为看到汐恩的好朋友在东京生活得很开心，更为这团队默契合作呈现的氛围绝佳的表演。尽管技巧上还有些青涩，但无所畏惧的歌声太打动人了。这种感动的心情从某种意义上而言并不亚于参加BKS的live。

乐队表演结束后，琉斗换了身衣服来找S4，却看到哭鼻子的祥生被其他三个人围着。他冲上去问：“祥生怎么了？”

祥生摇摇头：“没事……琉斗，我今天很开心，谢谢你邀请我们观看演出！”  
汐恩笑着对琉斗摆摆手：“别急，他这是被你的演出感动了，现在哭得比我还丑呢。”  
祥生立马收起眼泪瞪了他一眼。其余三人爆发出一阵大笑。

S4告别了琉斗，走在去车站的路上。祥生突然提议道：  
“我说，我们也组个乐队怎么样？”

“支持！”首届蒙面卡拉OK大赛冠军木全翔也第一个表示同意。  
“可是……我不会演奏乐器诶。”碧海有点犹豫。  
“我也不会。”汐恩附和。  
“可以学的嘛！我有个叔叔在冲绳当音乐老师，他还经营了一家乐器店，反正现在是暑假，干脆我们到冲绳去合宿，一边学一边练习不就得了？”祥生提出了一个诱人的想法。这下其他三人都没意见了。

“那乐队名字叫什么啊？”翔也举手提问。  
“吉本Boys吧……Osaka Kids也可以。”碧海想了想回答道。  
“太土了吧！叫放课后奶茶time怎么样？”汐恩提议。  
“不行，我不爱喝奶茶，我反对。”碧海反驳。  
“那叫吉本少年团吧。”祥生说了个自认为十分时髦的名字。  
“怎么你们起的名字既视感都这么强啊？”翔也揉了揉太阳穴，“其实不是有个现成的名字吗？就叫S4不就得了，反正学校里他们都这么叫的。”  
“支持。”三人想了想，纷纷点头。

不过他们好像忘了，S4这个名字最初似乎也是从别的地方碰瓷来的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> by thinleaf


End file.
